Why?
by sakuraorihimeetc
Summary: Uryu Ishida ponders everything in his life including why a certain redheaded princess doesn't look his way.
1. Chapter 1

Uryu Ishida ponders everything in his life including why the redheaded Orihime Inoue won't be with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ishida as usual left to his own devices sat thinking as he designed a new dress. He began to dream of a certain red head as he did so. Orihime began to date Ichigo but he was no longer able to defeat his hollow side which tookover frequently. As a matter of fact Orihime spent the last week in his father's hospital getting treated while trying to keep him from murdering the shinigami. Even Sado was angry. Ishida tried reasoning with her to make her leave Ichigo but everything he said went in one ear and out the other."It's not his fault and and I can't leave him ! "why not?Inoue-san hes going to wind up killing you,you need to break up with him for your own safety." "I can't tell you Ishida-kun I'm sorry...


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note First off I want to thank invisibleink14 for her reviews You rock!

* * *

This is in Orihime's point of view.  
I'm limping home right now for the Devil doesn't catch ill and he also gets angry when dinner is late. I wasn't supposed to leave for another week, I'm sorry Uryu-kun because that's what I call you in my mind to afraid to say it in person. I know I'm just supposed to be a stupid ditz but it's all an act because that is what men prefer. Besides when people look at me all they see is big boobs and a smile and I'm so sick of I walk in the door, I'm immediately hit by a strong spiritual pressure that always makes me sick to my 's not Ichigo's warm and protective no it's his hollow's angry and the hell were you he asks his voice barely above a whisper. You'd think it a good thing he's not yelling but you'd be wrong. No it's more dangerous when hes quiet because then you don't know when he'll I asked you a question didn't I? He says, his expression unreadable other than the yellow eyes leering at me through his hollow mask. "Kurokurokurosaki kun I stammer trying to walk backwards. Away from this man, this man who isn't the one I fell in love with. You fucking whore you were cheating on me weren't you? he asks walking up to me. I'm backing up further trying to get away when I know its to late to runaway. N-no I wasn't I swear! I blurt out.  
You lying little bitch, why do I sense quincy on you then?  
Ichigo I wasn't I swear  
Where were you then? I can't answer I never tell him how much damage he puts me through cause somewhere deep inside in his own twisted way he still loves me.  
ANSWER ME!  
Oh but I can't I'm sorry oh so sorry I should've approaches me, I shut my eyes because I already know what comes next.I feel my body fly across the house and slam against the wall as if I were nothing more than a ragdoll. I don't bother to try to use my powers because I know it will only infuriate him more. When he catches up he begins to pummel me, when he wears himself out he shreds my clothes and climbs ontop of me using me while I beg him not to until he climaxes and rolls off me. Returning to his non hollow form he looks me up and down and he says softly look at what you made me do to if you love me tell me where were you.I can no longer keep the secret I tell him I was at the hospital because he put me there. I stand up crying and shaking asking him to please,please not follow me while I clean myself up. And before I realize it I'm passing out in the water from bloodloss and the vision begins to flee from the corner of my eyes, I see a white blur form in front of me and I realize it must be my Uryu-kun as usual coming to save me when I cannot save myself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Again thank you to InvisibleInk14 .Please review more. I'm open to construtive critism and to my beta spongebob77. Check her out**  
** Ishida's POV**

I stand next to her hospital bed . Watching her. Silently praying for her to wake up. She looks beautiful , her red hair strewn like ribbons over the pillows , the florescent lights making her face seem unearthly pale.I want to grab her, shake her, scream _"Do you see what he's done to you?!"_

_"Why does you stay with him ?! Why do you let him hurt you like this?!" _Especially when I or a dozen other guys could love you the right way? I hear a low groan and immediately snap out of my thoughts. My princess in stirring . I lean over her bed and her eyes flutter

"Uryu- kun?" She stutters

My face immediately heats up . My name sounds so sweet sliding out her lips I hate what I'm about to do but I have to do it now or I'll be able too

I smile sweetly at her "Inoue-san, I'm leaving . And I'm going to be goine for a long time . A month actually. I think it's beest if I'm not here... With you" I try to hurry and leave before I lose my backbone but she grabs my arm, "Inoue-San, Let go of me"

"No!" She yells , as her eyes start filling with tears "Why are you doing this to me aren't we friends?!"

.I finally explode .

I'm do ashamed of myself


End file.
